<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>镜像灵魂 by Ianlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649182">镜像灵魂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock'>Ianlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freebatch - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianlock/pseuds/Ianlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>翻译自 @Foxygreen的Reflected Soul<br/>译者不是第一次翻译同人，但是第一次翻译长篇<br/>无机翻，亲力亲为<br/>英语不好，欢迎捉虫</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>镜像灵魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>翻译自 @Foxygreen的Reflected Soul<br/>译者不是第一次翻译同人，但是第一次翻译长篇<br/>无机翻，亲力亲为<br/>英语不好，欢迎捉虫</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说实话，他这辈子从来没有喝得这么醉过。至少在Benedict的记忆中没有。现在他更记不起来了。这里的气氛很棒，人也很棒。这主要是因为这里的大部分人与其说是他普通的同事不如说更像是他的家人。他爱这部剧和这份工作，并且想要好好享受一下这个夜晚，就像所有人一样。他们都非常努力的工作来达到使这部剧出色的目标。第三季拍完了，至少主要镜头已经拍完了。他知道这次拍摄有潜力成为他所做过的最棒的工作。这是他的时刻，他应该趁着现在这个时刻持续的时候尽可能长地享受它。<br/>“你绝对猜不到刚刚发生了什么。”Louise向他走来，明显已经微醺，想要与他分享一些八卦。派对达到了高潮，Benedict现在只想要好好地、彻底地喝醉然后栽倒在地上。在过去几个月里他工作得太拼命了。星际迷航，神探夏洛克，以及这之间零零碎碎的活动和工作。他签了太多戏约，他的父母催促着他去结婚、建立家庭。Benedict对此嗤之以鼻。那是他最不想考虑的事。“干杯，Lou。”他耸耸肩，喝了一大口啤酒。<br/>“Martin可以同时抛接三根香蕉。那真是非常不可思议。”Benedict在Lou提到Martin名字的瞬间就僵住了。<br/>“我是说，我真的不知道他为什么会出现在这里。但是他在这里了。玩着香蕉的杂耍。”Benedict笑了起来，至少有一部分是因为Lou对Martin隐藏天分异乎寻常而又荒谬的热情。然而，他和大多数工作人员一样，都不知道Martin为什么会在这里。他应该已经去明尼苏达拍他的下一个项目了。<br/>“听上去令人惊愕。无论如何，他现在在哪儿？”Lou偷笑起来。<br/>“对，我就知道。他需要向你展示那个。一分钟前他和Lucy还在酒吧里。你只用去找整个房间里穿着最精致的西装的男人就行了。这样你就会找到他。”Benedict在Lou的颧骨上吻了一下，随即穿过人群。他在心里对自己偷笑着说，她在喝醉的时候真是十分令人喜欢。实际上，Lou一直都很讨人喜欢。<br/>Benedict一进入人群就立即意识到去找Martin是个多么糟糕的主意。他们都目前为止都保持着他们非常需要的距离，说话也是。在过去的几年里，他们似乎很亲近，但在过去的几个月里，他们却变得越来越疏远，这一点他们从来没有讨论过，却是事实。他们过去太亲近了。相处得太舒适了。Benedict似乎越来越意识到那有些问题。所以他决定要在他周围建立一些独立空间。当然，不是在专业的工作环境里，而是在最好不要多做接触的私人时间。他们之间有一些他正在逃避的东西。Martin似乎什么都没有注意到，如果他注意到了，他没有告诉Ben。实际上他从来没有这么做过，Martin就是那样的人，闲散又便于相处。Benedict转向吧台，穿过喝醉了的剧组成员。Ben为自己制定的计划似乎并未奏效，因为在现实中，他无法与Martin保持距离。如果他对自己足够诚实，他就会问自己为什么他们应该保持距离呢？他们并没有做错任何事。所以Benedict现在对此有什么问题呢？<br/>他又转了一个弯，来到了楼下的第二个酒吧，里面出现了Martin Freeman，他看上去非常轻浮。他靠在吧台前，手里拿着啤酒，正在和服装部的Lucy深入交谈。她是整个剧组里最漂亮的女性之一。Ben当然总是找到Martin和最漂亮的女人呆在一起。<br/>“Hi。你在这儿啊。”Ben打断了Martin和Lucy的对话。Martin转过身来看着更年轻的男人，注视着他。Ben熟悉那种目光。那是混合着惊讶和困惑的目光。<br/>“Hey。我在这儿。“当Lucy用一个温暖的拥抱欢迎Ben的时候Martin轻轻地笑着回应。<br/>“我们的两位明星终于一起在这儿了。你们知道，这场派对整个就是为你俩而开的，”她异乎寻常地热情，但这份热情绝不是Ben所希望的。<br/>“我们俩。不，它是为你们这些人开的。你们做了所有那些困难的工作。我们只是把角色演出来。”Ben回答说。Martin仍然不能将他的目光从Benedict身上挪开。Martin看上去绝对不算高兴，还有点排斥这样被打断。至少这是Ben从他的目光里看到的东西，因为Ben也注视着Martin，他俩都没有真的去注意Lucy关于这个派对有多棒的喋喋不休。Ben低头看着Martin，他的眼睛在Martin的衣服上梭巡。灰色的三件套西装，穿着它的任何一个人都像是才从pub里出来一样。Benedict自己穿的是一件黑色衬衫和黑色裤子，这些穿在他身上都很合适，但是比起Martin穿的来说什么都不算。<br/>“我要告诉你们俩，今晚会是非常有魔力的一个夜晚。我从来没有见过比这更棒的派对。”Ben同意这的确是很棒的一个派对，但同时也是令人不安的一个派对。Martin的目光终于转向了Lucy。Lucy正忙着笨嘴拙舌地谈论Benedict。他低下头，似乎突然很激动。Ben立即意识到有什么东西似乎掉落了下来。他在几秒之内从轻浮变得笨拙。有的人会说他是个他妈的绝对的好演员。<br/>“Lucy。你介意我俩离开一会儿吗？”Benedict转向Lucy，Lucy正在继续谈论这场派对似乎有多棒。<br/>“呃，当然了。一切都还好吗？”她在Benedict和Martin中看来看去，他俩看上去都有些奇怪和沮丧。Lucy明白自己的存在不再受欢迎了。<br/>“当然了。我只是需要和Martin谈一些事。“Ben解释说，挤出一个微笑。<br/>Lucy缓慢地点了点头，然后离开了人群。Martin叹了口气。<br/>“现在这一点都不奇怪了。”他开口说，与此同时Ben的手拉扯着他的头发。这是他感到焦虑时常做的动作。<br/>“呃，我只是需要跟你谈一谈。”Martin喝了一口他的啤酒。<br/>“行。”Ben在重新开始说话之前停顿了一下。<br/>“你为什么在这里？”不用说，Martin绝对从来没有预料到这个问题。<br/>“什……什么？”他在本走向吧台举手试图获得服务员的注意之前回应说。<br/>“你听到我说的了。我认为你应该已经为了那部新的美剧飞去明尼苏达了。”Martin微微皱了下眉头。他注意到了最近本对他的奇怪表现，但这似乎过于直白粗鲁了。<br/> “所以呢？我现在不能在你不在的情况下去任何派对了吗？“现在是本皱眉了。<br/>“不，这不是我想说的。我只是想知道为什么……“Martin打断了他。<br/>“那就最好不要胡思乱想了。行程表推迟了几个星期，所以我可以呆的长点儿，如果你必须要知道的话。这又有什么关系呢？你现在甚至接受不了跟我同时呆在一个房间里超过十分钟。“Martin暴躁的说。<br/> “别傻了。你到底想说什么？“Ben完全知道Martin想说什么，但他不能大声将之说出来。至少他不能。不能让事情变得比过去更尴尬。<br/>“你知道我说的是什么。”他短暂的将目光投向地面。一种不要将他的情绪流露得过于明显的努力。他没有被任何东西所伤害。Ben试图跟上他，并且努力让自己不要被这些话和言外之意伤得太深。“我……说实话我不知道该说什么。”Martin大笑。<br/> “哥们，你不必说什么。真的。别担心。“Martin转身要走。与此同时Ben正在失去理智的边缘。Martin是最能使他失控的人。<br/>“别，等等。“他失去了他的理智，但Martin已经受够了。很早之前就受够了。他已经受够了Ben的行为。当没有工作的时候，Ben最近就像对待一个陌生人那样对待他。Martin只想专业地对待这些事，但是有太多太多的东西拉扯着他使他完全不能像对待其他同事那样对待Ben。他们从来没有像这样过，如此疏远，气氛如此奇怪。<br/> “你想说什么，Ben。说出来。“Martin积攒了一些耐心。Ben感觉到他越来越担心。他究竟将自己陷入了怎样的境地啊。<br/>“我知道你认为我最近相当疏远你。我只是这几个月太忙了，而且在各地都被围追堵截。我并没有刻意疏远你，那只是……”Martin打断了他。<br/>“听着，Ben。你真的没必要解释你的行为。那真的不关我事。你不欠我一个解释。我们首先只是同事，也没必要仅仅因为我们在银幕上是最好的朋友而去装作现实也是如此。我觉得我们这样很好……”Ben的眼睛开始更快地闪动。<br/>“停下。别说了。过去的几个月里我就是个混蛋，只关心我的工作而忽视我身边的所有人，那些对于我来说最重要的人，那些支持我的人，那些将我带到如今所处的位置的人。“他试着保持声音的稳定，但Martin转过身来更向着他，真的在听Ben在说的东西。<br/>“好吧。我理解，你这几个月相当艰难。不过我再重申一次，你不欠我一个解释，Ben。这就是一个演员的生活。我们都理解，不是吗？”Ben缓慢地点头，然后微笑。<br/> “我只是太过沉浸在自己的想法里了。第三季结束了。我父母催着我去结婚。那些媒体，那些期望。有时候这些东西很难应付得过来。我最不想做的事就是伤害那些对我来说最亲近的人。“Ben停顿了，Martin吸了一口气。他放任他的目光探询Ben的神情。Sherlock不是唯一一个有推理能力的人，Martin也意识到了Ben对此有多沮丧。他已经完全放下防备。<br/> “你只是不想听我在说什么，不是吗。我很感激你愿意对我说这些，Ben，真的。但我真的觉得这没什么。无论如何我们又不是要规律性的见面的。至少现在不是。这一季结束时不是。”Martin说得比他想要的语气更加轻松随意，但Ben缓慢的陷进去了。他站在这里剖白自己，直面他们间长时间以来的那些错误的东西，但Martin就这样将他推开了。Martin真的就那么不在乎吗？<br/> “行吧。反正你也不怎么在意。那不重要了。“<br/>Ben在他们目光相交时点着头，更像是做给自己看的。为什么他们之间总是如此艰难？偏就不能像他和他其他朋友一样容易？<br/>朋友？Ben不知道他们甚至能否还这样称呼他们自己。<br/>”那确实不重要。你这样可不能看见更宏伟的蓝图。你真的完全没必要为此感觉糟糕。我完全明白你在说什么和你所处的境地。说真的，Ben，你大概是小屏幕上最红的演员了。你无时不刻都被监视着。所以我要来减轻一下你的压力。你真的没有原因来道歉。从任何方面来说我都没有被你冒犯。当然了，我非常享受前两季里我们一起度过的时光并且认为我们曾是朋友。我现在仍然这样认为。所以停止解释你自己，然后闭嘴吧。”Martin冲Ben微笑，拍了拍Ben的背，这使Ben清醒。<br/>他并未预料Martin对这整件事表现得如此随意，尤其与Ben过去的几个月里对于定义他俩的关系感到十分挣扎相比。他感到自己是个完完全全的傻瓜，因为他真的准备对Martin敞开心扉而Martin却只是他平时狡猾的自我，避免谈论任何可能更深入、令人不舒服的话题。<br/>Ben看着地面，又抬起头来。Martin的目光跟随着他的每一个动作。“绝对没问题。我知道你在说什么，我同意你的说法，我们是朋友。”Martin回报给他一个微笑。<br/>“我们的确是。”Ben长长地叹了口气。他俩都认为四周的环境变得更加有趣了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>